


Scoop

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Journalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Sarah Jane has found a story she can write.</p><p>This is an episode tag for Terror of the Zygons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoop

Sarah had been excited when she'd heard. Oil rigs in Scotland. International scandal. Now there was something she could write about.

She'd given up submitting her articles about dinosaurs and robots and things. It wasn't that she minded being the object of scorn, but there was no point writing them if nobody would publish them.

But this, this was real. And, best of all, it was happening on Earth. This story she could sell.

When the sodding Loch Ness Monster turned up, she gave up entirely and threw the whole thing in the bin.

Maybe next time would be better.


End file.
